Dragon Ball Z Budokai Battle 2/Timelines Collide
Dragon Ball Z: Shattered Timelines is a OVA film that was bundled in with Dragon Ball Z Budokai Battle 2. It serves as the closest thing the game has to a plot. It was animated by Toei Animations and with music by the composer of Dragon Ball Super: Broly, Norihito Sumitomo. Plot Summery Shortly after the events of Dragon Ball GT, Goku (GT) is wrapped up in one last adventure when a villain from another timeline, Goku Black AKA Zamasu, breaks time and starts to invade the GT Timeline alongside various other villain from Goku's past. Luckily, Son Goku from the Super timeline has followed him over alongside his friends, and it's now up to them to defeat the combined forces of almost every single villain they had ever faced at this point. Who will win the war for the timelines? Full Plot The film begins with a recap of GT, where Goku uses the universal spirit bomb to take out Omega Shenron, then goes with Shenron to give energy back to the Dragon Balls. It then shows Goku riding on top of Shenron, heading off to do the task, wondering if he'll ever get to see his friends again. However, their ride is interupted by a huge portal appearing in front of them. Before Goku could ask what it was to Shenron, he gets caught off guard by Frieza coming out of the portal, who laughs at Goku's height and aims a Death Beam straight at Shenron. Goku immediatly jumps off of the Dragon and goes Super Saiyan 4 to take out Frieza. To Goku's shock, however, Frieza activates a Golden form and absolutley destroys him, not giving Goku even a slight chance to attack back. even Shenron helping out doesn't help, as Frieza takes him out with ease as well. Eventually, Frieza has Goku at his knees, and aims a Death Beam at his head to finish him off. Frieza doesn't get the chance, however, as he gets an elbow to the face by another Goku, this time with blue hair. The blue-haired Goku explains to the other Goku that he doesn't have time to explain, and together the Gokus manage to force Frieza to retreat. "Take this, Frieza! You can handle one Goku, but you can handle two of us at once!" The other Goku introduces himself, stating that he is a Goku from another timeline (for the sake of convience, both Gokus will be refered to as GT Goku and Super Goku) who has come to this timeline to sort something out. When GT Goku asks what it is, Super Goku decides it would be easier to have "Trunks" explain it. Another portal opens up, and with Shenron's permission GT Goku follows Super Goku into it. They exit the portal to find themselves on Kami's Lookout in the Super timeline, with the other Z-Fighters of this timeline there, along with Future Trunks wearing a brown coat. Trunks introduces himself as a member of the Time Patrol, who fix space and time when it goes wrong, and gives GT Goku the rundown on whats happening: "We have no idea how, but a villain from this timeline has come back to life and is attacking a bunch of other timelines, and eventually yours. His name is Zamasu, a rouge Kai who stole the body of Goku and destroyed the future. Me, Goku, and Vegeta managed to defeat him, but now he's back somehow. And with a whole army of bad guys, to boot! I'm here to help return things back to normal." GT Goku agrees to help out defeat Zamasu, realizing it may be the last adventure he'll ever go on. However, he has one request: a quick sparring session with this alternate timeline self. Super Goku is more than up for it, and the two enter the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to test each other. Super Goku introduces his strongest form as "Super Saiyan Blue" and GT Goku introduces his form as "Super Saiyan 4", with both Gokus blown away at how strong both forms are. With that, the two begin to battle. An epic fight commences, with the two Gokus giving it their all to show the other how strong they are. Eventually, 30 minutes had passed, and both of them are tired, Super Goku moreso then GT Goku. Goku begins to think to himself about the pros and cons of both of these forms. "Holy crap...Super Saiyan God is a way stronger form then his, and a couple of good hits would knock him out cold, or even kill him outright. But it seems his form takes up a lot less Ki then the God form does. Plus, I'll admit: he's a lot more clever than I am. I guess he does have 10 years of experience over me. Either way, I'm getting really excited!" Just then, Xeno Trunks pokes his head in and asks if the two are done sparring. Both Gokus exit the Time Chamber, complimenting each other on their strength and promissing another fight soon, this time in their base forms. Xeno Trunks explains that Zamasu should be ariving at the GT Timeline very soon and that they all need to be prepared. GT Goku realises this is his chance to see his friends and family one last time and asks if they could go to the GT Timeline to get backup, which Xeno Trunks agrees. Back in the GT Timeline, GT Vegeta is out taking Pan shopping, with GT Trunks tagging along. To their surprise, a portal appears in front of them, and their surprise turns into happiness when GT Goku jumps out. The four have a reunion with Goku, with even Vegeta glad to see Goku again. The confusion settles back in, however, when Super Goku, Vegeta, and GT Trunks come out of the portal as well. Xeno Trunks explains the situation, and the three agree to help. Just then, however... "Aw...this reunion is so touching. Too bad Kakarot and the rest of you have to PERISH! Bwa hahahaaa!" The group look upwards to see the legendary Super Saiyan Broly, alongside Cooler and Android 13, looking down at them with sadistic grins, ready to destroy the entire city. Without hesitation, the group attack the villains, and one by one the villains start to fall. Both Cooler and Android 13 agree to retreat, but Broly refuses to leave until Kakarot is dust on the ground. This leads to his downfall, as he is quickly overwhelmed by seven fighters ganging on him at once. With two Kamehamehas, Broly is killed. Before the group try and return to the Super Timeline, an enormous portal flashes onto the sky. And out of the portal ascends Goku Black, aka Zamasu. He announces to the public witnessing him about his Zero Mortal Plan, and how he'll wipe each and every one of them out. Then, behind him, an army of villains descended from the portal, all of them looking demented. There where villains from Z (Frieza, Cell, Raditz, etc), the original (King Piccolo, Mercenary Tao) and even from the GT Timeline (General Rilldo). But most surprising of all is the man next to him: Baby, in Vegetas body somehow. Zamasu cuts straight to the chase and launches a huge ball of Ki straight at the crowd watching him. Luckily, Super Goku manages to swat it away as he tells Zamasu that this time, he'll make sure he stays dead for good. Zamasu grins and admits he didn't expect his Goku to be here, but neverless is glad to try and destroy him. With that, he sends every villain down to cause some chaos with the exception of Baby, who charges at Super Goku alongside Zamasu. "Me and my new ally will make sure you will die a painful and slow death!" As both Vegetas, GT Trunks and Pan battle the villains, Xeno Trunks heads back to the lookout to get more backup. A huge battle begins, with Z-Fighters from different timelines battling villains from all over. The battle is neck and neck, but Xeno Trunks manages to return with the rest of the Z-Fighters from the Super Timeline, plus a few other allies like Kid Goku, Xeno Goten, Ledgic and Xeno Piccolo. Meanwhile, both Gokus battle Zamasu and Baby. While the two villains are putting up a fight, they are outmatched by the two. The tides tilt in the Gokus favors even more when both Vegetas join in on the beatdown. It was four on two; it was bound to end badly for Zamasu and Baby. Meanwhile with the Z-Fighters fighting the villains, Frieza and Cell fall back and decide theres only one way to even the odds: to preform a fusion dance. The two fuse together and become Frezell, the perfect conqueror. They manage to take out both Krillin and Piccolo, forcing Xeno Trunks and Xeno Goten to fuse themselves and become Xeno Gotenks. The fusions duke it out, but Friezell and his Perfect Golden form manage to win out. Before they could land the finishing blow, however, they are suddenly hakai'd. Beerus had just arrived to lay waste to the villains. "Don't think my assistance will be a regular thing. I'm only helping because that Chronoa lady won't shut up asking me for assistance. Now, who's ready for some destruction?" Frieza and Cells fusion is seen by Zamasu, however, and gives him an idea. Using instant transmission to get him and Baby to a safer place, he explains that they can use the Potara Earrings to fuse into one super powered being. Interested and out of options, the two fuse just as the others find him, turning them into the perfect being, Baby Vegito Black. The fusion itself wipes out a few city blocks. "Technically, we are the combined forces of both Goku and Vegeta. So I suppose that'll make us...Vegito! Bow before us, mortals, as we wipe you all off the face of the multiverse! KNEEL!" Nearly everyone goes in to attack Vegito Black, but the fusion is too strong, and nearly effortlessly defeats everyone. Even Beerus has a tough time landing a single hit. Both Gokus power up to their strongest to attack, and do manage to do better than everyone else, but still get defeat by Vegito Black with ease. As they taunt the two, one more Goku yells at him to let them go: Kid Goku. Vegito Black commends the child for standing up to them without fear, but also admits that he isn't afraid to give the child a painful death. As Vegito Black is threatening Kid Goku, Xeno Trunks manages to instant transmission both Gokus to the planet of the kais, where both Supream and Elder Kai are watching the bout. They discuss what they're going to do now that Zamasu and Baby are far stronger and consider the idea of awakening Goku's Ultra Instinct when GT Goku comes up with an idea that may be able to stop Vegito Black. "Wait a sec...I GOT IT! Lets give 'em a taste of there own medicine by fusing together into one Goku!" Surprised by the idea, Elder Kai admits that the combined powers of SS4 and SSB should be able to handle Vegito Black, but wonders if it's a good idea for two of the same parson to fuse into one. Xeno Trunks confirms that it works, but also states that the fusion itself would be a lot shorter due to how much power its holding, and may even break. Super Goku believes that they have no other choice, and the two are given Potara Earrings. Back on Earth, Kid Goku was getting demolished by Vegito Black, who was barley trying at all. The other Z-Fighters aren't fairing too much better, especially since Vegito Black activated his Rose Saiyan form. In an attempt to wipe them all out at once, he charges and launches a huge Kamehameha. But to his surprise, someone teleports in and blocks it casually with a single hand. As the dust clears, the figure begins to speak: "We where inspired by your fusion, Zamasu, so we decided to do one ourselves. We are the combined powers of two different Gokus, one with the full power of a saiyan and one with the powers of a god! We are the ultimate force, ready to wipe you from existance! We...ARE...GOKAROT!" And with that speech, Gokartot launches towards Vegito Black and gives him a beatdown like never before. Dispite Vegito Black being incredibly strong, Gokarot was on a whole other level of power and has enough power to toy around with Black and still be beating him. The other Z-Fighters stare in awe at this fusion, having trouble believing that this fusion was both of their Gokus. After a beating, Black decides to lay waste to this entire universe and instant transmissions into space, charging up a Death Ball that'll destroy not only Earth, but the universe as well via chain reactions from supernovas. He launches the ball onto the Earth, and everyone looks at it terrified. Gokarot, however, just grins and charges straight at the ball, trying to push it away. To Black's delight, it looks like Gokarot is loosing the struggle, but then he activates his Kaioken x100 and, with one mighty shove, pushes the Death Ball back at Black. And while Vegito Black is busy trying to hold back his own Death Ball from obliterating himself, Gokarot charges all of his energy into his fist and lunges forward, destroying the Death Ball by punching through it and charging his fist right into Vegito Black's face. And right before it hits, Gokarot taunts Black: "Goodbye, Zamasu! And this time, stay dead for good! SUPER GOD FIST!" With one blow to the face, Gokarot launches Vegito Black into his own Death Ball, obliterating it and both Zamasu and Baby. Gokarot flies back to Earth and gives a thumbs up to his allies, who have taken care of the last few villains, and they all celebrate that they had won. Just then, the Potara Earrings break due to the pressure, and both Gokus unfuse. They fall to the ground, completley exausted but also very happy. They fist bump and, to the amusment of the Z-Fighters, fall asleep. A few hours pass and both crews from both timelines are having a celebration party. Both Gokus talk about how insane this adventure was and how weird the fusion felt when Super Goku brings up a point: how did Zamasu manage to cross timelines? GT Goku just says that maybe he found Trunks time machine or something. The two immideatly forget the subject when Shenron tells GT Goku that it's time to go. GT Goku has one last fairwell to his family and prepares to set off until Super Goku stops him for a second. "Hey, wait! There's one last thing I wanna do before we have to go..." Minutes later, all four Gokus and Vegetas are in an arena, ready to fight, with both of their timelines friends cheering them on. All four grin in excitment as they charge towards each other. The screen pauses before they begin fighting as the credits roll. After the credits, however, we see everyone waving goodbye to GT Goku as he leaves. However, this is being observed through a portal, with two strange figures watching it. These two where Towa and Mira, the number 1 enemies of the Time Patrol. Towa asks what other plan Mira wants to try, and Mira responds with saying that next, maybe they should check with that Omega Shenron guy... THE END Cast Trivia *Watching the film unlocks SS4B Goku. *Originally, Goku Jr. and Neko Majin Z where set to appear in the film. However, their parts where cut so the OVA would be a reasonable length, and because they just seemed unnecessary. Category:Dragon Ball (series) Category:Anime Films